


Soledad Elegida

by LovEvol



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comeback to me, Loneliness, M/M, Regret, Sad, lonely hearts club
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovEvol/pseuds/LovEvol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Erik buscaba un giro en su vida, alejándose de Charles, nunca pensó que se arrepentiría tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, nuevamente soy yo; hola a todas las personas que me leen. Es mi segundo Cherik que publico aquí. Está idea salió después de escuchar Better Than That de Marina & The Diamonds, pero quise darle un toque melancólico. Tuve que recurrir a varias canciones para inspirarme. Bueno ya me dejo de palabrerías y dejo la historia que es a lo que vienen.

**Soledad Elegida**

 

Olor a café en el aire, era característico del lugar donde se encontraban; dos tazas humeando una con té y la otra con el líquido causante del aroma del ambiente. Dos hombres sentados en una mesa un poco apartada del resto, uno reflejaba pena y vergüenza, el otro simple monotonía en su rostro.

—Lo siento…— Dijo el hombre alto, posiblemente extranjero, Alemania para ser más precisos.

—Lo has dicho 3 veces, podrías decir otras palabras, llevamos 30 minutos así—

—Es que en verdad lo siento y no sé cómo expresarlo— Nuevamente miraba al piso, lo que causo que el castaño frente a él, frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

Se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a él, con su mano derecha tomo el mentón ajeno e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

—Mírame a los ojos por favor, no me gusta que hagas eso, ¿Dónde está el Erik que conocí una vez?— A la vez que terminaba de decir aquellas palabras, de nueva cuenta se dirigía a su asiento, y fue seguido por unos ojos verdes.

—Ahora mismo pisoteado…—

—Vaya, nunca pensé a él gran Erik Lehnsherr decir eso, después de todo yo siempre te recordé decidido— Una sonrisa se pintó  en los labios del ojiazul.

—Pero ahora mismo, me siento la misma mierda. Tu sabes lo que pasó con bueno ya sabes…—

—No, pero por tu expresión puedo deducirlo— Dio un ligero sorbo a su té

Un ligero silencio incomodo apareció de nueva cuenta mientras el alemán buscaba alguna forma de hacer platica con la figura que fue su pareja.

—Sabes…cuando llamé pensé que no vendrías— Dijo casi en tono inaudible.

Los ojos celestes se posaron un poco enternecidos, por la confesión hecha, Charles debía admitir que Erik no era una persona que reflejaba mucho sus sentimientos, y menos cuando esto conlleva debilidad, pero por alguna razón esto le parecía un poco tierno. Y recordaba el día que se separaron…después de 8 años de relación, un largo tiempo…muy largo, pero no lo suficiente para mantener ese lazo que los unía, en ese momento recordó el día en el que había pasado todo, una noche tan triste como su clima.

_“Noche lluviosa, como los ojos de uno de ellos; dos personas hablando dentro de un departamento, ¿por qué no puede gritar piensa uno?, el otro simplemente pensaba en melancolía y culpa por el daño que estaba haciendo._

_Los ojos que debían ser como el cielo, ahora mismo eran del mismo color pero con grandes líneas rojas, dado el tiempo que llevaba llorando, 1 o 3 horas habían pasado, ya no lo sabía. ¿Había fallado en algo?, continuaba preguntándose en sus pensamientos._

_—Sabes que no quisiera hacerte esto…— Una gruesa voz había oído por fin._

_—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?— Esta vez fue una quebrada._

_—No lo sé, pero quiero que comprendas, necesito que lo hagas...entre tú y yo las cosas cambiaron y me he enamorado de nuevo…—_

_Esas últimas palabras causaron un gran golpe en el corazón de más bajo, abrió un poco los ojos y con la misma sonrió de manera muy decaída._

_—¿Es linda?— Dijo mirando a la nada_

_—¿Qué?— Una gran confusión presente en aquella simple palabra era muy obvia y solo miró a la persona delante de él._

_—¿Es linda la persona?, ¿Te quiere?, ¿Tiene un buen corazón?— Una pregunta tras otra bombardearon al más alto, separo sus labios para poder contestarlas, pero fue interrumpido —No…sabes no quiero saber…solo espero que seas feliz…en verdad lo espero Erik…— Fue lo último que dijo y se sentó en el gran sofá mirando hacía la ventana, viendo las gotas chocar contra el vidrío y los rayos iluminando el cielo gris—_

 

Un choque de tazas lo sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente miró a Erik que solo lo veía, al parecer se cansó de ver al piso.

—Pues pensaste mal Erik— Sonrió de una manera tranquila y nuevamente llevó el humeante líquido a sus labios.

—Sigues siendo el mismo Charles de antes…—

—¿Si?, dime como es ese Charles— Una ligera risa salió de los labios del castaño, mientras cruzaba su pierna para ponerse un poco más cómodo.

—Tu mejor que nadie debes saberlo, eres tú— Una simple contestación aligero el ambiente, y por fin Erik se dignó a dar un sorbo a su taza de café.

Esto trajo tantos recuerdos, quiso olvidar el día en el que le había hecho tanto daño a Charles, había pasado 2 años 5 meses…su estúpido desliz hizo que dejara atrás aquel hombrecillo que amaba usar chalecos y a pesar de ser americano, parecía más inglés que nada. Aspectos que no recordaba cuan hermosos eran.

Una plática ligera comenzaba a surgir, Charles se tornaba un poco reservado ante algunas cosas de su vida, hablaban de cosas sin sentido. Aunque para Erik señalaba una esperanza en sus entrañas, poco a poco el contenido de las tazas se fue vaciando y el sol se iba ocultando de igual forma, dando paso a una hermosa luna que resplandecía muy gratamente.

—Es un poco tarde, debo irme Erik— Justamente en ese momento Charles iba a sacar su billetera para pagar por lo consumido.

—No, espera, yo pago. Finalmente fui yo el que te hice que vinieras aquí— Se adelantó a Charles, dejando un par de billetes en la mesa.

—Muchas gracias Erik— Finalmente sonrió, dio dos pasos pero en lugar de dirigirse a la salida, fue directo a la caja, donde una chica joven le sonrió dando el típico mensaje servicial del lugar. —Quisiera dejar un “café pendiente”— Las cejas de Erik se alzaron al oír aquellas palabras, la señorita parecía conocer eso y cobró el café como si nada.

Al terminar Charles se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Erik, con la misma sonrisa de antes, dio una ligera despedida con la mano y estaba salió de la cafetería.

Erik, apresuró un poco el paso después de reaccionar y alcanzo al más bajo a cinco pasos de la salida.

—Espera Charles, te acompaño—

—No es necesario Erik, no vivo tan lejos de aquí—

—No importa, quiero acompañarte— Por primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos ese día, Erik había sonreído.

—Bueno, supongo que no te haré cambiar de opinión— Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Era una noche fría,  después de todo era invierno faltaba poco para navidad, Lehnsherr sabía que Charles estaba emocionado, conocía perfectamente que era su época favorita de todo el año. Pronto nevaría, por algo el frío era demasiado; iban a un paso  lento, el aire golpeaba el cabello de más bajo que, cerrando los ojos, disfrutaba de esa sensación sonriendo muy suave, que pareciera que su boca se convirtió en una delicada línea.

Erik miraba por el rabillo del ojo al castaño,  el día de hoy había tenido tanto recuerdos sobre cómo había sido la vida antes de haber cometido todos esos errores. Había sido tan estúpido de haber dejado ir a Erik.

—¿Qué es eso de café pendiente?— Preguntó Erik con una voz suave.

—Es algo que pongo en práctica hace no mucho—

—Claro…pero, ¿qué es?; o bueno ¿en qué consiste?—

—Bueno…— Hizo una pequeña pausa buscando las palabras sobre cómo explicarlo —Es una acción altruista, si se le puede llamar así, en la cual dejas pagado un café, sin embargo no lo consumes. Así cuando llegue alguna persona que desee tomar alguno pero no cuenta con dinero, la cafetería le da dicho café— Concluyó abriendo los ojos, pausando la relajación que llevaba encima.

—Y, ¿si la cafetería no cumple la otra parte?— Volteo su mirada hacía Charles.

—Posiblemente algunas lo hagan, pero esa cafetería, ya la he visitado varias veces, he ahí otra razón por la cual acepté venir— Sonrió finalmente, mientras regresaba su vista hacía el camino por el cual iban.

Pasaron cerca de un parque en una de aquellas bancas se había besado por primera vez; ¿su mente masoquista había hecho que tomaran la ruta de ese parque? No le importaba, gratos recuerdos pasaban por su mente. Recordó el suave tacto que tenían los labios de Charles, se preguntaba si continuaban igual de suaves y dulces como su mente percibió una vez, o posiblemente habían cambiado textura con el paso de esos dos años. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, debía admitir eso.

Algo distrajo su mente de aquellos recuerdos; Charles se había detenido y desvió su dirección a una de las bancas que curiosamente no estaba vacía; en ella estaba una mujer de edad avanzada, parecía que era de escasos recursos por la forma de vestir. Estaba envuelta entre sus brazos, temblaba solo un poco y el apretar sus ojos haciendo que las arrugas de su rostro se resaltaran, era algo triste de ver.

Erik, siguió sigiloso a Charles, mientras que el ojiazul se sentaba a lado de la señora, lo cual hizo que llamará la atención de esta. Lo miro momentáneamente y volvió su mirada al suelo un poco apenada posiblemente por temblar tanto. En un acto que los presentes miraron con confusión, Charles sacó el abrigo que llevaba de su cuerpo, para suavemente ponerlo alrededor de aquella mujer.

—Lo necesitas más que yo, Feliz casi Navidad— Antes que la mujer pudiera decir algo, Charles se reincorporo y regresó al camino que previamente había seguido.

Otro recuerdo…quería parar esos malditos recuerdos.

“ _Su maleta yacía en la cama que a partir de ahora solo estaría Charles, un nuevo comienzo lo esperaba junto a otra persona. Estaba ligeramente emocionado, llevaba tiempo conociendo a dicha persona, era algo magnifico; aunque por otra parte sentía culpa por herir a Charles; aunque se fuera a separar de él, le guardaba cariño._

_Sus brazos se movían ágilmente para meter sus pertenencias dentro de la maleta, era muchas…pero no quería regresar, eso sería más doloroso para Charles. Lo que habían conseguido juntos Charles podía quedárselo, era lo menos que podía dar por los años que habían estado juntos, y después de todo se iba para un nuevo comienzo._

_Escuchaba los rayos a lo lejos._

_Salió de la habitación y miró a Charles en el sofá aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Al notar su presencia Charles se puso de pie, se dirigió a Erik y frente a él se limpió las últimas lágrimas._

_Sus manos se alzaron, Erik sinceramente se esperaba lo que fuera un reclamo o un golpe de su parte, así que estaba preparado para lo peor. Pero nada de eso llegó, solo sintió como el cuello de su abrigo era acomodado._

_—Hace frio afuera, no quiero que enfermes— Dijo suevamente mientras apartaba sus manos, e hizo la misma acción con todo su cuerpo. Tomo una de los paraguas que estaban en la entrada de la puerta y se lo entregaba en sus manos. —Sé que siempre lo olvidas…abrígate bien y cúbrete, afuera llueve fuerte…adiós Erik. Espero y consigas la felicidad que añoras…—_

Al sentir que Charles regresaba, el hizo lo mismo, pero a la realidad.

La mujer miro enternecida y agradecida a Charles, mientras tomaba más fuerte el abrigo y se arropaba con él. En ese momento Erik se acercó a ella, se encuclilló y dirigió unas palabras.

—Siga ese camino, y encontrará una cafetería. Solo diga que si tiene un café pendiente…— Señaló dicho camino, al momento en el que se enderezaba. Solo escuchó un suave gracias.

Sus piernas se movieron rápidamente para poder alcanzar a Charles, aunque esté se había detenido para esperar a que terminara de hablar con la mujer. Al ver como llegaba a su lado, nuevamente retomaron su camino.

 

Faltaba poco para que llegarán a su apartamento, sus pies continuaban moviéndose a un ritmo no tan acelerado, pero realmente quería llegar a su hogar, no era que odiara la compañía de su antigua pareja, pero era algo extraño estar caminando juntos después de todo.

Se alegraba a que estaban a pocos metros de su edificio, pero para no continuar ese silencio incomodo era necesario una pregunta, y había algo que no podía solucionar desde que habían salido de la cafetería.

—Erik…— Llamó la atención del ajeno —Nunca me dijiste como era el Charles que conocías…—

—¿En verdad quieres saber?— Una sonrisa nuevamente en Erik, esa sonrisa tan enorme.

—Por algo es la pregunta— Susurro lo último el castaño.

—El Charles que yo conocí era muy positivo, siempre viendo por otros antes que por el mismo, siempre comprensivo ante los demás. Servicial sin llegar al punto de explotado por otros, ese equilibrio entre belleza interna y externa—

Esas últimas palabras impactaron la mente de Charles, era extraño volverlas escuchar con ese timbre de voz, que una vez adoró.

Gracias a Dios ya había llegado al edificio, Charles estaba casi corriendo en su mente para separarse esa situación.

—Bien Erik supongo que aquí nos separamos…muchas gracias por el día de hoy— Una sonrisa dedicada para el alemán fue la presencia de Charles —Hasta luego— Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse dentro.

—Espera Charles…— Detuvo el andar del más bajo, tomando su muñeca, esto causó que volteará a verlo un poco confundido —Sé que…sé que es demasiado pronto para decir esto, pero quisiera, quisiera que tú en verdad me dieras la oportunidad de remediar mis errores…—

—No tienes nada que remediar Erik— Interrumpió Charles.

—Claro que tengo que hacerlo Charles, por el simple hecho de ser tú…seré sincero conmigo mismo y contigo, igual quiero una oportunidad. No ahora mismo, quiero remediar mis errores y que me des una oportunidad para volver estar juntos…— Concluyó mirando directamente a Charles a los ojos, en un punto parecía que aquellos ojos azules y los verdes se volverían un mismo.

—Erik…— Susurró suavemente, mientras tomaba la mano que apresaba su muñeca haciendo un tacto gentil —Eres una excelente persona, pero tú mismo quisiste cerrar esté capitulo. Sé que es de personas errar y recuperarse, ahora mismo erraste, ahora necesitas dar un paso hacia adelante, como en la noche que me dejaste te lo dije…realmente espero que seas feliz…— Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Erik —Siempre serás alguien preciado para mi…pero rompimos toda relación amorosa entre nosotros, me dolió tanto cuando te fuiste, y me recuperé. Ahora es tu turno, se muy feliz Erik, sé que podrás hacerlo…Buenas noches—

Sus manos soltaron la ajena, Erik estaba perplejo nunca antes había escuchado a ese Charles, era comprensivo, pero anteponía su felicidad. El alemán había arrancado la felicidad del castaño, él mismo había sido su felicidad, y se lo arrebató.

Observó cómo se adentraba al edificio, pero no solo observó el caminar del hombre, también se vio a el mismo hace dos años…pareciera que la vida estaba dándole un reflejo de cómo se había sentido Charles ese día.

Ahora mismo Erik se había convertido en un muchacho con los ojos más tristes que puede imaginarse, viendo partir a la persona que le había importado tanto, y por una equivocación de lo más estúpida dejo ir, era algo que nunca se perdonaría el mismo. Ahora debía enfrentarse no con el rechazo de Charles, ahora se enfrentaría con el rechazo de él mismo, ¿sería prudente continuar intentando?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí dejo la continuación; lamento haber tardado siglos pero ya saben que la inspiración no es mi fuerte. Espero y disfruten esté raro episodio, recuerden que siempre amo que dejen sus comentarios y kudos...se aceptan sugerencias y críticas. Buenas noches♥

**Parte II**

 

Suaves cortinas blancas casi transparentes, que dejaban entrar un aire totalmente frío a aquella habitación que ocupaba un castaño; estiró sus músculos tras dejar la comodidad de su cama, alzando los brazos al cielo dedico una sonrisa a aquel cielo grisáceo sobre Nueva York. El invierno siempre tan melancólico, pero por alguna razón no hacía sentir lo mismo a Charles, habían pasado 2 semanas desde su reencuentro con Erik. Lo había dejado pensando, pero solo un poco en el futuro incierto sobre su relación, Charles no quería repetir la historia; sin embargo, tampoco iba a admitir que había dejado de sentir algo por Erik.

Dejó de pensar en aquello, no deseaba dejar pasar un día tan tristemente hermoso; fue directo a la cocina para preparar una taza de té…una infusión deliciosa. Las ventajas de ser profesor es que durante el invierno tienes los días libres, puesto que los alumnos están de vacaciones igual que directivos y secretariado.

¿Cómo iba a ocupar su resto del día?, era su principal duda. Podría leer un libro, o simplemente quedarse en casa descansando y no haciendo nada, podría llamar a Raven para saber si podían hablar, pero seguro su hermana estaría con Azazel…

Dentro de dos días sería Navidad, y posiblemente la pasaría con Raven…bueno quizá solo un rato, luego debería regresar a casa.

Mientras tomaba aquella taza de té aún con pijama puesta, escucho unos toquidos en la puerta, se sorprendió de que alguien lo visitará, la única persona que lo hacía era Raven, y los mensajeros con algún libro que había pedido por Internet. Pero no había pedido nada últimamente, así que la primera debía ser la acertada.

Al abrir la puerta, descubrió que no era la correcta.

—Hola Charles— Al tiempo a que aquella voz grave sonaba, la persona frente a él alzaba su mano para saludarlo.

—Erik… ¿Qué haces aquí?— La sorpresa era muy notoria.

—Solo quería saber cómo estabas el día de hoy…ya que no tengo tu número telefónico no sabía otra forma de preguntar—

—Bien…—  Dijo en un tono muy bajo —¿Quieres pasar?—

Erik sonrió por la oferta a la cual su respuesta fue afirmativa, el ojiazul se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al alemán y una vez dentro, este vio el pequeño árbol de navidad.

 

“ _—Feliz Navidad Erik, sé que eres judío pero aun así quería darte esto— Una caja color marrón, con un lazo plata un tanto brillante._

_Los ojos verdes del alemán denotaron una sorpresa, pero igual una ternura que podía ser descifrada hasta por un niño de 3 años. Aceptó la caja entre sus manos, era bastante amplia, y podría ser cualquier cosa._

_Al abrirla se encontró una chaqueta color marrón, con el interior obscuro._

_—Espero y no te hayas enojado mucho por el atrevimiento, estas fechas no las celebras; pero como eres una persona especial para mí, debía dártelo— Un sonrisa curva se presentó en los labios de Charles, haciendo que sus ojos azules cual mar siendo bendecido por Poseidón brillaran con una luz muy peculiar._

_La respuesta de Erik fue darle un gran abrazo, no le importó que estuvieran en medio de un parque y mucho menos le importó que lo  vieran hacer el siguiente suceso._

_Apresó los labios de Charles en un beso, un beso daría inicio a una aventura que proseguiría varios años después._

_Su primer beso juntos…”_

—Erik… ¿estás bien?— Charles lo miraba un poco preocupado, y con una proximidad un tanto cerrada.

—Si claro…—

—¿Quieres tomar algo?— Al tiempo de la pregunta el chico de cabello castaño obscuro se puso en marcha a la cocina.

—Un poco de agua estaría bien—

A lo lejos en la cocina, Erik pudo escuchar como Charles abría el grifo de la llave dejando fluir el líquido en un vaso, que paso a manos del alemán.

—Gracias—

—Y dime ¿quieres preguntarme algo en particular?— El ojiazul interrogó en tono sereno.

—No, solo quisiera saber que fue de tu vida…hace mucho que no nos vemos y esas horas contadas en el café no alcanzaron para decir muchas cosas—

—No mucho….sabes que nunca fui de una vida llena de adrenalina, me gustaba el aire tranquilo que se tomaba—

Esa sonrisa…Erik amaba esa sonrisa…

—Ahora trabajo como profesor de genética en una universidad; tengo libre parte de las vacaciones antes de planear mis horarios para el regreso a clases…cosas habituales de un profesor— Una pequeña risilla salió de la boca del más bajo. —Y ¿qué fue de tu vida Erik Lehnsherr?—

Erik no supo que responder.

¿Qué podría decirle?, que se acostó varias veces con la que después sería la persona que lo destruyo, que dejo ir el verdadero amor de su vida por un estúpido desliz, que se sentía totalmente miserable en este momento. O que su vida estaba desecha sin él…sin Charles…que necesitaba volver a verlo en las mañanas…necesitaba sentir su aroma…volver a verlo tratar de cocinar, algo que se le daba fatal…o podría decirle que quería simplemente amarlo y castigarse a sí mismo por el estúpido error que tuvo.

—Nada interesante…todo igual—

Su respuesta fue definitiva.

 

Pasaron varias horas entre hablar sobre el estado del clima, cuya conclusión fue frío y nevado. Hasta recordar momentos que vivieron juntos, el tiempo libre en ambos  daba estragos de sinceridad en ambos.

—¿Alguna vez me extrañaste?— Una pregunta sustraída del corazón de Charles se hizo presente.

—Si…— La cabeza gacha nuevamente…Charles odiaba eso

—Hablamos sobre esto Erik— Llevó su mano hacía el mentón de Erik. —Siempre la cabeza arriba—

El tacto de aquellos dedos era tan cálido, podía hacer que cualquier polo se derritiera al más mínimo contacto.

—Claro— Ahora una gran sonrisa fue vista en los labios de Erik.

Su ojos se encontraron, era necesario aquella fusión tan magnifica de verde y azul. Esos colores que podían convertirse en un tono naranja o rojo por la intensidad que estaba presente en sus cuerpos, caer ante sus pulsiones…era lo que debían hacer. Una batalla entre una parte de Charles se libraba, Erik estaba totalmente entregado al momento, deseaba tanto sentir de nuevos esos labios, necesitaba hacerlo.

Su lado racional había perdido la batalla que nunca se libró en su cabeza.

Se acercó de manera lenta, su corazón latía a mil por hora, la adrenalina podía respirar en un radio de 10 metros.

Sus manos sudaban como si hubiera sostenido un objeto por horas…

Estaba tan cerca…podía sentir la respiración de Charles…la sentía.

Charles apartó la mirada.

Su lado racional había ganado, justo lo contrario de Erik.

—Deseas alguna otra cosa…— Se aclaró un poco la garganta. —Quizá galletas o un café…—

—El café está bien— Un tono apenado se podía sentir en aquellas palabras.

No hubo otro tipo de acercamiento durante el resto de la velada.

 

La presencia del alcohol no se hizo esperar, solo dos tragos puesto que no querían abusar del néctar de los Dioses. Finalmente Charles dio su número a Erik para mantenerse en contacto, era una inocente acción, que no sabía que estaba a punto de encender algo grande.

 

El día de Navidad, Charles no sabía qué hacer…pero una visita inesperada se presentó. Un alto alemán con una chaqueta color marrón frente a él, sosteniendo varios contenedores con comida; y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Feliz Navidad Charles— Dijo.

—Feliz Navidad Erik—

Esa noche Charles no estaba dispuesto a dejar las dudas entrar en su cabeza, esa noche quería tener una esencia navideña con paz.

Los platos yacían en la mesa, embarrados por alguna salsa o restos de una deliciosa comida que había preparado Erik. Un hombre judío que por un día había olvidado ese detalle para entregar su tiempo a la persona que merece su amor.

Dos tazas presentes en la noche, una luz suave en aquel piso donde estaban sentados dos hombres que compartían risas y ciertos ademanes.

—Charles, me di la tarea de traer un presente para ti— Entregó a el castaño un paquete de color rosa con un listón color marrón. Al quitar dicha envoltura pude ver una copia de una peculiar novela mexicana. Algo muy cursi para el rudo de Erik Lehnsherr.

—No te hubieras molestado…— Dijo sonriendo, el gran pago para el alemán.

—Para nada fue una molestia…fue un gusto haber dado ese regalo—

La iniciativa debía estar puesta y este caso fue por parte de Charles, sus brazos tomaron el rostro de Erik, pudo sentir su piel que parecía estar recién afeitada, lo cual fue confirmado por aquel aroma peculiar de la crema de afeitar, sus suspiros fueron cultivados por ambos y el sentir de un momento que podría volverse pasional.

Suaves besos fueron el inicio, caricias que con todo el calor que emitían podían hacer hervir hasta el agua congelada. Mordidas repartidas en dos cuerpos totalmente diferentes, con personalidades de igual manera, entregados por un simple acto de instinto. Sintiendo que sus cuerpos se volvían uno, después de tanto tiempo Erik no solo volvió a probar los labios de Charles…se deleitó con todo el cuerpo entero, maravilla de Dioses.

—Feliz Navidad Erik— Susurro un ojiazul recostado sobre el pecho del más alto.

—Feliz Navidad Charles— Dijo un sonriente alemán mirando al cielo buscando rastro que no había muerto o estaba en alguna dimensión desconocida.

Un momento tan mágico…que muy pronto se volvería algo no tan gratificante.

 

Sucedió una tarde…habían pasado 5 días dese navidad, Erik estaba demasiado feliz por lo que había pasado, pero Charles estaba muy confundido. Demasiado.

Se lo había dejado claro 3 días después de aquella magnifica noche, Erik se sorprendió un poco pero comprendió que todo iba muy rápido, por el momento no habían establecido nada, ni siquiera si habían vuelto a tener un noviazgo cual adolescentes. Pero había una esperanza…una esperanza en el corazón de Erik.

Pero lo que no sabía es que igual dentro de él había un sin número de inseguridades. Las cuales afloraron un día.

Una tarde donde el sol se dejó ver por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Erik caminaba por la calle, dentro de poco debía regresar a su empleo de supervisión. Pero decidió ese día relajarse mientras compraba algunas cosas que necesitaría.

Hasta que volteo hacía un lugar en concreto, observó a un castaño de tez muy blanca y con pecas en la espalda (no las veía pero sabía que estaba ahí), riendo de manera animada con un hombre…alto, fuertes facciones y grandes patillas en cada uno de sus costados.

¿Quién mierda era él? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué mierda estaba con Charles?

Entraron a una tienda, Erik no quería sobre actuar mejor esperaría fuera de la tienda.

La gota que derramo el vaso, verlos salir de la puerta con Charles en brazos de aquel hombre…ver como se inclinaba para quitar su zapato y moverlo un poco.

Se aproximó  a ambos como si estuviera flotando.

—¡Charles!— Exclamó totalmente enojado.

—Erik, ¿qué haces aquí?—

—La pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y con él—

La confusión en el rostro de ambos fue muy clara, para lo cual se voltearon a ver.

—Ok él tiene nombre…mi nombre es Logan— Dijo un tanto frío y cortante.

—Y se puede saber la razón por la cual estas con Charles— Defensa por parte de Erik.

—No veo la razón por la cual te incumba eso—

—Me incumbe y demasiado—

—No ve un título de propiedad sobre Charles con tu nombre—

—Entonces eso dijo Charles, ¿hace cuánto salen?, ¿fue antes o después de haberse comportado como una prostituta conmigo?—

—¡Suficiente!— Dijo fuertemente Charles. —No te permitiré que hables así de mí, en primer lugar si estoy aquí es porque estoy comprando un obsequio para ti; espero y tu mente no te falle al recordar que aún no te había dado algo de Navidad, en segundo lugar si Logan me cargó hasta aquí es porque al entrar en la tienda un empleado dejó caer una caja sobre mi pie…y en tercer lugar, si esa noche sucedió eso; es porque yo quería hacerlo, pero al parecer tienes otras opiniones acerca de mi fidelidad. Ten…Feliz Navidad Erik. — Al tiempo que terminaba lo último dejó una pequeña  bolsa en la banca. —Logan me ayudas…—

Al finalizar todo el dialogo, el hombre con facciones rudas, cargó de nueva cuenta a Charles para sacarlo de aquel centro comercial.

La impresión de Erik, aunado a la sucesión de interrogativas que quedaron en su mente no dejó que lo siguiera. Pasaron hasta 15 minutos  solo viendo el detalle que Charles le había dado.

Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho se había ido a la mierda en exactamente 2 minutos. Ahora debía encontrar la forma de recuperarlo.

 

Un día agradable, suave brisa en aquel ambiente, un vendaje en su pie limitaba un poco su andar; pero eso no impediría que disfrutará aquel día en el parque.

Sus muletas estaban posicionadas a un lado, agradecía vivir cerca y fuera un lugar tranquilo. Cerró ligeramente los ojos para poder disfrutar el airecillo que corría, sus cabellos castaños se movían con el viento.

—Hola joven—

Charles abrió los ojos, e hizo una cara totalmente confundida, había una  con una gran nariz roja y la cara pintada frente a él, sin embargo su ropa era como la de una persona normal. Los sociópatas de hoy en día no ponen esfuerzo en los disfraces.

Sin embargo Charles no contestó.

—¿Por qué tan callado?— La voz era un poco chillona, claramente buscaba la distorsión. El silencio seguía siendo respuesta. —Me harás llorar si no contestas—

—No quiero ofenderte pero me aterras un poco…digo no es común ver personas en la calle pintadas de payaso—

—Eso dolió aquí— Puso su dedo donde se encuentra el corazón.

—Lamento hacerte daño ahí…pero realmente no me siento tan bien como para estar hablando con un extraño—

—No soy un extraño— Dijo el payaso poniendo cara triste.

—Si lo eres…y realmente eres más extraño por salir con la cara pintada…—

—Un chico listo— Su voz era un tanto aterradora. —Usaste un sinónimo muy educada e inteligentemente—

—Supongo…— contestó el de orbes azules.

—Bien ahora yo usaré de igual manera un sinónimo, extraño también puede estar dirigido a una persona, yo a veces extraño a una persona—

—Creo que todos alguna vez—

—Tu extrañas a alguien—

Charles alzó un poco los hombros.

—Supongo que sí, tanto que ahora mismo estoy hablando con un hombre pintado de payaso con una ropa realmente muy normal para su rostro—

—Sigues atacando aquí— Dijo señalando de nueva cuenta al corazón.

—Lo siento—

—Bueno entonces, ¿si extrañas a alguien?— Dijo aquel hombre con su voz tenebrosamente peculiar.

—Si…—Dijo dando un suspiro resignado.

—¿Y esa persona crees que te extraña?—

—Me gusta pensar que si, aunque a veces lo dudo. Hace apenas días todo estaba bien—

—¿Hizo cosas malas?— Dijo el payaso volviendo a poner cara de tristeza.

—No cosas malas como tal, solo ha cometido algunos errores, estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo; sin embargo él insistió en seguir en una línea que no era posible. Me lastimó antes, espero y no lo vuelva  a hacer…pero lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté sentado con alguna otra conquista. Mientras yo me desahogo con un payaso—

—Puede que no esté haciendo lo que crees— Dijo seguro el payaso.

—No lo sé…pero bueno, de igual forma debería ir olvidando…así como él una vez lo hizo—

—Él nunca te olvido— El payaso se quitó aquella nariz, mientras sonreía al más chico —Cometió estupideces como dijiste, pero se dio cuenta la maravillosa persona que dejaba pasar, ahora mismo está aquí disfrazado de su alma, de un payaso que jugo con los sentimientos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y ahora mismo es un chiste para él mismo—

La sorpresa de Charles fue directa, puso sus manos en el rostro ajeno y comenzó a difuminar la blanca pintura para observar un poco la piel natural del alemán. Sus manos se tiñeron del color tocado y apenas sintió su mente regresar a la realidad, golpeo al mayor en el brazo.

—Pudiste haber elegido una forma no tan terrorífica para hablar conmigo, no pudiste elegir otra metáfora que no necesitara  activar mi coulrofobia*—

—Lo siento no se me ocurrió nada más— El más alto solo alzó los hombros.

—Te odio….bueno no, te quiero, pero en este momento te odio—

—Entonces…eso quiere decir ¿qué me aceptas de nuevo?—

—Eso quiere decir que te daré el chance de nuevo y por favor esta vez…no uses payasos…por favor—

—Oye…fue creativo—

— ¡Fue aterrador!—Dijo casi gritando Charles.

—Bien no más payasos…—

Antes de poder besarse Charles hizo que Erik se limpiara toda la cara…pero bueno por la persona que amas se hacen sacrificios…y en un futuro posiblemente le contarán a sus hijos sobre aquella hazaña de su padre… ¿no lo dije? Charles y Erik adoptaron un par de gemelos. Pero bueno esa es otra historia…ahora solo deben saber que se aman tanto como el primer día…y Erik pudo superar esa soledad que él había elegido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coulrofobia es el miedo a los payasos*
> 
> Bueno, este es el final de este pequeño fanfic, espero les haya gustado, y es mi primer Cherik terminado. Saben que aprecio mucho sus visitas, y les deseo siempre lo mejor. También les invito a leer mi Hank x Alex que se encuentra publicado aquí, se que la pareja no es muy conocida, pero creanme que tiene mucho provecho. Bueno ya, me dejo de palabrerías y me despido de ustedes por ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, ¿qué les pareció? tengo una loca idea, esté fanfic es como la parte terminada, no terminada de un two shots; lo que quiero hacer con ustedes es saber si quieren que continué en segunda parte o no. Pero deben comentar si desean un final feliz, triste o que simplemente se quedé así, hoy y mañana iré revisando los comentarios y espero traerles la segunda parte (si así lo deciden ustedes) para Navidad. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer el fanfic, saben que amo cuando me dejan kudos y aumentan los views. Buenas noches.~


End file.
